


Blank AU

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't know what this is aslkdjaksdjl, bros being bros, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Just some snapshots of a platonic AU between Antisepticeye and Chase Brody with some 'subtle' major plot in the background but don't expect it to be the focus. The focus is more on Anti and Chase's domestic platonic fluff because this is my self care.
Relationships: Antisepticeye & Chase Brody, Chase Brody & Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin & Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. I

How long has it been since Chase had seen the world from beyond the high walls of this house? In fact, was he even sure that he had seen the outside world for himself before?

His ever dutiful older brother seemed to tell him the opposite.

After all, how could he have been able to venture out with his weak body and chronic migraines? He constantly felt like he was barely functioning on a five percent bar of battery every single day.

His brother with the razor sharp smile that only softened whenever he saw him, those glowing acid green eyes that dimmed when he was experiencing one of his off days, and the absolute energetic bunny opposite to his lethargic turtle… His attentive older brother Anti who cared for him ever since he had been born into the world in a mess of blood, a gunshot, and the smell of whiskey.

“Chasey?” Chase’s fluffy head emerged from his nest of blankets as baby blue eyes lazily met the glowing green mirrors of his own. “It’s time for lunch.”

Some of his irritable petulance at having the warm haze he found himself in interrupted must have shown because Anti reached out to ruffle his hair in an apologetic affectionate gesture.

“I know, I know,” said Anti with sympathy even as he slowly fished his baby brother out of his comfortable nest, “but you gotta get some food in ya before you take your meds.”

Chase grumbled as Anti’s hand finally found the back of his shirt and pulled him up until he was sitting with the blankets pooled around him in a loose form of a nest.

“Thought you were busy recording for the channel,” Chase yawned and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes.

Anti raised an eyebrow at him, “What? You think I’d forget taking care of my little bro over something I could pause?”

The younger man shrugged even as he knew the answer to that question. Anti was a multitasking master who never forgot a single detail. He could say something so inconsequential like ‘Wow I wish I could have some chocolate pancakes’ while they were watching a video and he’d find it as a pleasant surprise for breakfast a few days later. Anti was a bastard who obsessed over tiny details like that.

Anti pulled him up and let him lean on him as they made their way towards the kitchen where he cooked him some eggs and spam. He saw his medicine case for Tuesday on the side of his glass of water.

While he shoveled the food into his mouth, he curiously watched Anti’s face go on an entire journey between anger, irritation, surprise, and then smug victory while he read his phone.

“Anything interesting happening bro?” Chase asked his brother after he swallowed his food.

“Just a bunch of pests who thought they could get one over me.” Anti absentmindedly said as he started tapping at the phone. “And chew your food more. You’re a choking hazard to yourself baby brother.”

Chase pulled a face at the demon who didn’t even look up from his phone.

‘Honestly, you’d think I was five years old,’ Chase sulked as he sullenly chewed on his food, petulantly making slow chewing motions.

If there was one thing that annoyed him about his brother it would be his overprotective nature and his tendency to baby him when he’s fussing over him. But…

‘… It feels nice to be cared for.’ Chase thought as he recalled those times when his older brother showered him with affection. His attentive nature made it easy for the demon to know what it was that he wanted and read his mood properly.

“Also,” Chase was dragged out of his own thoughts when Anti spoke, “when you’re done eating and drinking your meds, do you wanna film a video with me?”

Chase perked up, his blue eyes brightening like the sun at that offer. Whenever Chase had enough energy and didn’t feel scraped raw on the inside, Anti would often offer to record a fun video with him. Sometimes it’s just a basic little Let’s Plays while others involved actual skits that were pretty fun to act out. Then after they record the video they’d hang out in the living room watching a movie or playing some video games.

He just loved hanging out with his brother when he had the time okay?

“What’s it going to be?” Chase asked Anti who smiled at his eagerness.

“Just a little livestream of us goofing off.” Anti said while he picked Chase’s plate up to load it into the dishwasher. “I thought it’d be fun to chill with the community. They’ve been worried about you too.”

Chase scratched his cheek sheepishly at that. Ever since the community accidentally saw him at a reflection while he was helping Anti film a skit, they’ve been bothering his older brother about doing more videos with him.

“They’re a bunch of fussy dorks.” Chase simply said as he stood up to follow his older brother out of the room.

Anti snorted. “You guys are dorks.”

The younger made a feigned offended grunt as he half-heartedly shoved at his smirking older brother before he swung his arm around the taller being’s shoulders and leaned his entire weight on him. Anti bore it with the patience only an older brother could ever have.

“You know I love you a lot and appreciate everything you’ve done for me right?” Chase peered up at the taller man who raised an eyebrow at the sudden show of softness.

Anti wrapped an arm around his waist.

“As I said, big dork.” Anti booped his nose and laughed when Chase stuck out his tongue at him childishly. “But yeah, I know. You got a big heart for a nerd.”

Anti dropped his head on top of Chase’s head for a few seconds before straightening up.

“Come along then, baby brother. Your defense army of baby dorklings are waiting.” Anti teased Chase who pinched him on the side, making the demon yelp and glitch a bit.

“Shut your ugly face up.” Chase cheerfully said, his bright sunshine smile promising pain and eternal headache for his older brother.

Anti sullenly rubbed his side with a childish pout.

“We share the same face, dumbass.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ A red hallway stretches out eternally in front of him while the sound of crying children screeches into his ears, worsening the high-pitched ringing noise that seems to drill itself into the depths of his aching brain. His eyesight blurred the lines together making one hallway into two and then four and then eight and then more. _

_ He attempted to scramble to the side to fumble for the wall to ground himself but his knees felt like they turned into jelly, sending him forwards to faceplant on the floor. Thankfully, his control over his arms came back at the right time and he managed to keep himself from breaking his nose on the ground. _

_ The man breathed harshly, his head throbbing to the rhythm of his racing heartbeat. It hurts to think. It hurts to feel. _

_ “ _ **_Chase…_ ** _ ” He tensed as a hissing whisper called out his name, beckoning him with a sinister giggle in its voice. _

_ He managed to muster up the energy to raise his head and he froze on the floor. _

_ Someone is in front of him, reaching out a hand and slowly taking one step after another towards him. They were— He’s never seen them before… _

_ … _

_ He hasn’t right? _

_They were wearing a lab co… No, a blue cape— A dark blue v— No…_ ** _No._** _This is wrong. This is all wr—_

_ An electric shock shot straight up his spine and he stumbled back, still sitting on the ground with wide eyes. _

_ Oh. He knows this person. _

_ Jagged smiles reflecting the shattered sharp shards beneath his mask. An oozing, bleeding gash standing out in that pale white neck… But those eyes, those cold, cruel  _ _ b̕͝r͏͞͏o̡͠k҉̷e͟͞n̷̢͞  _ _ green eyes stared emptily at him. _

_ No… That’s not… That’s not h—! _

_ “Who are you?” He choked out, the urge to flee rises the more this  _ _ un _ _ familiar person approached him with a calm gait. _

_ They smiled wider, tilting their head to the side and was that a flash of blue in his eyes— _

_ “What do you want from me?” He whispered as they finally came to a stop in front of him, looming over him with a blank, menacing smile. _

_ They stood there staring into each other’s eyes as time stopped. He was drowning. Drowning in that greengreengreen _ _ blue _ _ green— _

_ Suddenly, they leaned down and a hand grabbed his neck, wrapping those thin fingers around him and digging their nails into his skin as they leaned forward to whisper into his ears. _

_ “Why are you crying Chasey? Aren’t you glad to see me?” And then there was blue gazing into his widened, dilated eyes and he had to get away. He has to get his brother— _

He fell down his bed with a loud thump. His hands clawed at his throat feeling something invisible trying to choke his breath out. His nails drew angry red lines on his skin, becoming an eerily similar mark to that of his older brother’s scar.

His older brother…! He… He needed him!

He scrambled up from his floor, stumbling out blindly into the dark hallway of the house before dragging his feet towards the black door at the end. Chase didn’t even knock as he shoved the door open without so much of a hello.

“Anti,” he sobbed, hot wet tears streamed down his cheeks and blurred his sight to what others would consider to be a horrifyingly eldritch scene inside the room.

Long spindly limbs snaked towards him coming from the black, broken form covering the entire ceiling. Red tipped claws gently brushed away his tears as he was tugged deeper into the darkness that he always associated with safety and comfort. The door closed with a silent click behind him but he was far more focused on the hissing croons slipping into his ears, shushing his sobs as he was brought closer to his older brother’s dark form with many green eyes staring at him.

He fell against that comforting prickly darkness in the only bed in the room while a claw brushed away his hair from the right side of his head to reveal the newly reopened hole oozing with blood. He closed his eyes to get away from those furious, painful green eyes before he felt the form shifting once more into a more solid, more humane body. He buried his face into that comforting black shirt while Anti curled his body around him.

“Shh…” Anti whispered, covering the bleeding hole in his head with a hand before a shot of static blissfully numbed the migraine drilling into his brain. “It was all just a bad dream.”

“I’m scared,” Chase hated how pathetically small his voice came out. He especially hated how he felt like a child seeking comfort from his parents after a terrible nightmare whenever he had nights like this one.

“I know,” Anti rubbed the back of his neck with his thumb, retreating his claws back to the dulled nails of that of a human to avoid accidentally scratching his brother. “I won’t let anything hurt you.”

There was steel behind those words that eased something tight in Chase’s chest. Of course Anti would protect him. He’s been taking care of him right from the very start, hasn't he?

The knowledge that nothing would ever manage to harm him while he’s in the darkness of his brother’s arms was starting to calm him down from the frenzied state he found himself in after his already fading nightmare.

“Care to tell me what your nightmare was before you forget it?” There was no judgement, no irritation in Anti’s voice. He’s thankful for that. He’s always thankful for Anti.

“Red hallway and a bunch of faces I can’t remember.” Chase mumbled against his shirt knowing that Anti is very much fluent in Chasese. “I got choked. I think.”

At those words, Anti pulled him back with a frown. He let the elder scan him over with those sharp eyes and shivered when Anti trailed a finger over his neck which was starting to grow sore from how he clawed at it earlier.

“You left some light scratch marks on your neck.” Anti murmured. “Thankfully, we just cut your nails earlier or else this would all be a lot worse. It’s not painful is it?”

Chase shook his head. It was just a bit sore but not anything painful. Anti just hummed beneath his breath and Chase resisted the urge to groan in relief when he felt his brother working his magic into the marks judging from the coolness that was seeping over from the hand that wrapped around his neck. He trusted his brother so much that although he knew Anti could snap his neck with a single flick of his wrist, he knew that he would never do that to him.

He closed his eyes and pressed the unmarred side of his head against Anti’s chest, listening to his brother’s erratically beating heart that only a being that wasn’t human could live through. In the beginning, he was unnerved by the sound but now it was another thing that he saw as a symbol of comfort. He felt Anti brush some of the matted hair away from the wound on his free side.

“It’s closed up again. Good.” He heard him mutter before he stilled underneath him.

He sighed at the soothing back and forth motions of Anti playing with his hair. It was slowly pulling him back to sleep along with the sound of his brother’s heartbeat. He won’t have anymore bad dreams tonight. Anti would protect him from them. His obsessive, overprotective brother would make sure of that.

“Go back to sleep.” He faintly heard Anti’s voice as if he was talking to him through a blanket. “You won’t get any nightmares anymore. I promise.”

Chase’s lips pulled up into a tired but sincere smile.

“I know,” he echoed his brother’s words from earlier. “I know you won’t let anything hurt me while I’m with you.”

Having said his piece, he allowed sleep to pull him into a world of peaceful dreams. He was safe. He was  _ loved _ .

Anti watched over his slumbering form with a blank look even as fury rose up inside him. The shadows around the room writhed at their master’s protective rage. He buried his face into his boy’s fluffy coffee brown hair and breathed in deeply to calm himself down.

“I won’t let him get you,” Anti swore, his fangs lengthening at the mere  _ idea _ of those words. “I’ll keep you safe… no matter what.”

The demon sat still the entire night, eyes eerily glowing in the darkness as he kept watch, and listened to his brother’s breathing while his other eyes kept watch on the outside until light started streaming in as morning broke through.

He’s willing to spend an entire eternity of sleepless nights so long as he keeps his brother happy. He won’t fail him again. This he swore on his entire existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com if you wanna ask me stuff or give me ideas!


End file.
